Active displays are commonly used to attract attention to retail products, for amusement and for aesthetic decoration. Typically, such active displays are powered by small electric motors which are preferably concealed. One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,702 issued to Paul Belokin, Jr. entitled Display Having An Electric Motor For Simulating A Flying Object, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In order to support the active portion of the display in the desired relationship to the display, attempts are usually made to incorporate or conceal the motive means and its related power source within the body of the display. However, when the display includes a container such as a vase or the like which may contain a liquid such as water, care must be taken to avoid submergence of the drive motor and its associated power supply. The vase, however, must also accommodate insertion and arrangement of individual stems of foliage and the like without interfering with the active display portion. The active portion, and its associated power means, must be readily assembled and installed without adversely affecting the normal use of the container and must be easily removeable for re-use, storage, etc.